The Loudest Thanksgiving
"The Loudest Thanksgiving" (originally titled "Fowl Play") is the Thanksgiving special episode of the Nickelodeon series The Loud House. Plot Act 1 At Flip's Food & Fuel, Flip decides to tell the viewers the story of when Loud family and Casagrande family met for the first time so they can spend Thanksgiving together. On Thanksgiving day, Lori and Bobby are having a phone conversation, and proceed to show each other what their respective families do when Thanksgiving arrives: *Lynn is wearing a pair of baggy pants so she can wet herself at any time so she won't miss out on eating, or watching the game. *Lynn Sr. is cooking the food, while Lana and Lola, wearing security gear, watch over the kitchen to make sure the food stays safe. *Lincoln tries to come with a way to stay awake to eat desert when he keeps falling asleep after dinner. *Rosa is cooking the food, and wants to make sure no one eats it until dinner. *Frida is working on her yearly Thanksgiving painting. *Hector tries to come up with a song on his guitar. *Ronnie Anne and CJ are trying to make enough canned food donations. After showing each other what they do for the Thanksgiving holiday, the two start to question if they should visit each other to spend the holiday, and Lori and Hector, who are eavesdropping on their conversations, tell the rest of the family of what they heard, and begin to fear that if one of them were to leave to spend the holiday, they might never get to spend the holiday with them ever again. The two families decide to try and make Lori and Bobby believe that if they ever leave, life at their houses won't be the same. At the Loud House, the family attempts to appease Lori in any way she can, such as giving her any piece of food, regardless if it's meant for dinner, have her rehearse her role in their yearly Thanksgiving act, and showing her her hand turkey. At the Casagrande apartment, the family attempts to do the same to Bobby by giving him the food prepared for dinner, having him be in Frida's painting, and making him help in creating the paper chain decoration. Eventually, Lori and Bobby become suspicious of their families' attitudes, and demand them why they're acting like this. The families admit that they don't want them to leave for the holidays out of fear that they'll never get to spend time with them. Sometime later, Lori and Bobby are having another conversation, and Bobby suggests that they should have their families get together, but when Lori asks who should host, the families, who are revealed to have been eavesdropping on their conversation, insist to each other that they host. When the two families can't decide, Lori decides to flip a coin (if it lands on heads, the Casagrandes will host, but if lands on tails, then the Louds will host). Lori tosses the coin, and Bobby calls heads, but the coin lands on tails, much to the Louds' joy, and Casagrandes' dismay. Because of these results, the Louds strive to make their Thanksgiving the best there is, and the Casagrandes believe that if they can present their Thanksgiving traditions much more than the Louds, they can have future Thanksgivings at the bodega instead. Act 2 After the break, Flip gets back to work on telling the story. As the Louds get to work to getting the Thanksgiving decorations up, the Casagrandes arrive. After a few friendly greetings, the two family begin to compete with each other, starting with Rosa hauling a truck load of food for dinner. The Loud family gets to work on starting their Thanksgiving act, which has the family act out a court case with Lori as the judge, the siblings as the jury, and Lily as a turkey. Frida and Carlota, thinking they can do better, get to work on their Thanksgiving act, which involves the family dressing up as turkeys and clucking in tune to Hector's guitar. After the acts are done, the family decides to have dinner. As soon as Lori and Bobby sit down, the family begin to bicker with each other, ranging from Lynn Sr. and Rosa to adding excess amounts of food to Lori and Bobby's plates, Rita and Hector making a toast at the same time, the siblings to argue with each other. Eventually, the arguing gets so heated up, the families decide to have a food fight, but Rita stops the fight and discovers that Lori and Bobby are missing. Flip concludes the story by saying that Lori and Bobby left their families and decided to eat at his store (which is where the episode is now). Lori and Bobby apologize when they realize that their families are not fit for each other, and decide that they should just spend Thanksgiving together just by themselves. At that moment, the Louds and Casagrandes arrive, and question why the two straight up abandoned them. Lori and Bobby, having had enough of their families' behavior, tell them that they just wanted to spend Thanksgiving together, but because of their (the families') constant bickering, they can't seem to have Thanksgiving together. The families soon realize that the two are right, and their arguing has ruined their Thanksgiving. As a result, the families decide to get along for Lori and Bobby's sake, and Flip suggests that the two alternate every Thanksgiving. With everything settled, the Louds and Casagrandes end up having a successful Thanksgiving at Flip's, ending it off with a duet by Hector and Luna, which the families rejoice to, and bringing Flip to tears. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Thanksgiving Category:2018 releases Category:Specials